lego_spielefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel
Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel '(auch als Insel 1 bekannt) ist ein Videospiel, das am 15. Oktober 1997 für den PC erschien und somit das erste LEGO Videospiel ist. Es wurde von Mindscape produziert und findet auf der fiktiven LEGO Insel statt, die sich auf Grund der offenen Welt frei erkunden lässt. Es wird mit den Pfeiltasten oder der Maus gesteuert. Im Spiel gibt es kein festgelegtes Ziel, allerdings kann man die Verfolgung des Steinbrechers als zentrale Handlung bezeichnen. Synchronisation Hier sind nur einige Charakter mit dem Stimmen, die's je gibt. Handlung Im Spiel gibt es keine festgelegte Geschichte, die erzählt wird, in der Spielanleitung lässt sich aber die Geschichte der LEGO Insel in Form eines Comics finden: Vor über 40000 Jahren wurde der Infomaniac erschaffen, damals noch ohne Namen, und er besaß den Energiestein, den er als sein erstes Spielzeug bezeichnete. Das erste was er baute war ein Schiff, mit dem er die Phanta-See überquerte. Dort erlebte er eine vielzahl von Abenteuern, und als er hungrig wurde erschuf er die Suppen- und die Sandwich-Insel, und etwas dass er "Key Lime" nannte (Deutsch: Bezeichnet eine echte Limette). Doch bald wünschte er sich ein Zuhause und Freunde, mit denen er spielen konnte. So erschuf der Infomaniac die LEGO Insel, und schließlich baute er seinen ersten Freund: Den Steinbrecher. Und als der Steinbrecher merkte, wie viel sein Freund wusste, gab er ihm seinen Namen: Infomaniac. Die beiden waren die besten Freunde. Eines Tages jedoch erwähnte der Infomaniac, er wolle noch einen Freund erschaffen, um mit ihnen zu spielen. Da wurde der Steinbrecher wütend, denn er wollte der einzige Freund des Infomaniacs sein. Mit einigen Steinen verließ er die Insel, um sich seine eigene zu bauen, die er OGEL Insel nannte. Später kehrte er zurück, um mehr Steine zu stehlen. Inzwischen aber wuchs die LEGO Insel und erhielt mehr Häuser und Figuren. Der Steinbrecher musste allerdings erwischt worden sein, als er versuchte, mehr Steine zu stehlen, da er während des Spiels im Gefängnis sitzt. Im Spiel wird dem Spieler die Wahl gestellt, welche Missionen er erfüllen möchte. Baut man allerdings den Hubschrauber und liefert mit dem spielbaren Charakter Pepper eine Pizza aus, entkommt der Steinbrecher aus dem Gefängnis, indem er die Pizza an das Schloss des Gefängnisses hält, wobei die Dämpfe der Pizza das Schloss zerstören. Anschließend flieht der Steinbrecher mithilfe des Hubschraubers und klaut vom Dach des Info-Centers den Energiestein. Kurz darauf werden auch Nick, Laura, Mama, Papa und der Infomaniac auf den Ausbruch aufmerksam und machen sich auf den Weg zum Gefängnis, um sich zu beraten. Aus dem Rat geht hervor, dass Pepper am geeignetsten ist, um den Steinbrecher zu verfolgen, da er als einziger ein Transportmittel (sein Skateboard) besitzt, das sowohl auf Wegen und auf Straßen einsetzbar ist. Diese Aussage ist seltsam, denn sowohl Nick als auch Laura haben ein Motorrad, womit sie schneller als Pepper wären. Außerdem steht Pepper während der Verfolgung des Steinbrechers kein Skateboard zur Verfügung. Also macht Pepper sich auf den Weg zum Wohngebiet, da Mama sah, wie der Steinbrecher nach dort mit dem Hubschrauber gefolgen ist. Währenddessen geht der Infomaniac zurück ins Info-Center und denkt sich einen Plan aus. Unterdessen stiehlt der Steinbrecher den Krankenwagen, versperrt den Eingang zum Wohngebiet mit Steinen und zerstört den Hubschrauber. Als Pepper dort eintrifft, wurde ein Eingang von Nick und Laura bereits freigeräumt, und kurz darauf treffen sie den Steinbrecher, der mithilfe des Energiesteins eine Laser-Kanone betreibt, mit der er alles auf der Insel zerstören kann. Allerdings verliert er, während er von Pepper verfolgt wird, Steine, aus denen sich der Hubschrauber zusammensetzt. Schließlich verschwindet der Steinbrecher in der Höhle im Westen der Insel, und versteckt die verbliebenden vier Steine auf der Insel. Pepper bekommt nun von Nick Brick den Auftrag, die letzten Steine zu finden. Als dies geschafft war, baut er mit Ingo Nöhr den Hubschrauber wieder auf, woraufhin der Infomaniac den Rest der Insel in seinen Plan einweiht: Er hat eine Pizza-Schleuder entwickelt, die am Hubschrauber befestigt ist. Durch Pizzen, die beim Steinbrecher landen, wird er langsamer, während Krapfen, die bei Nick und Laura landen diese schneller machen. Das Ende ist nicht festgelegt. Sollte der Spieler es schaffen, dass Nick oder Laura auf den Steinbrecher treffen, wird der Steinbrecher zurück ins Gefängnis gebracht. Sollte der Spieler es nicht schaffen, und der Steinbrecher zerstört die Pizzeria so sieht man in einer Sequenz, wie der Steinbrecher auf dem Energie-Stein steht und die Insel zerstört ist. Unbhängig davon ist die Insel hinterher allerdings wieder aufgebaut und der Steinbrecher im Gefängnis. Gameplay Das Spiel wird aus der ersten Person gesteuert, das heißt, man sieht die Welt aus der Sicht einer Minifigur. Es bietet eine offene Welt, die frei erkundbar ist, allerdings kann man Straßen und Wege nicht verlassen. Überdies ist das Gameplay sehr frei, so hat man stets die Wahl, wie man handelt oder wie man etwas gestaltet. Charakterwahl Es ist möglich fünf verschiedene Charaktere zu spielen, mit denen man jeweils unterschiedliche Dinge bewirken kann. In einem kurzem Einführungsvideo erfährt man außerdem mehr über den jeweiligen Charakter. Folgende Figuren sind spielbar: *Mama Brickolini (Bewirkt, dass eine Figur singt oder niest) *Papa Brickolini (Bewirkt, dass eine Figur tanzt oder hinfällt) *Pepper Roni (Kann Kopfbedeckungen von Figuren, Peripherie und das südlichste Haus des Wohngebietes ändern) *Nick Brick (Kann Farben von Figuren, Pflanzen und Lampen verändern) *Laura Brick (Bewirkt Veränderung der Gangart einer Figur) Missionen Es ist möglich fünf verschiedene Missionen für die Bewohner der LEGO Insel oder für einen selbst auszuführen: *Jet-Ski Rennen (Setzt Bau des Jet-Skis vorraus) * Autorennen (Setzt Bau des Rennwagens vorraus) *Pizzalieferung *Rettungseinsatz *Mechaniker-Mission Punktewürfel Der Punktewürfel befindet sich im zweiten Teil des Erdgeschosses vom Info-Center. An diesem erkennt man, wie gut man eine Mission erfüllt hat. thumb|left|250px|Ein möglicher Punktewürfel *'Grau bedeutet, dass man die Mission mit dem jeweiligen Charakter noch nicht ausgeführt hat. *'Gelb '''bedeutet, dass man relativ langsam war oder in einem Rennen den dritten Platz belegt hat. *'Blau 'bedeutet, dass man normal schnell war oder in einem Rennen den zweiten Platz belegt hat. *'Rot '''bedeutet, dass man schnell war oder in einem Rennen den ersten Platz belegt hat. Gebäude thumb|260px|Ein Beispiel für einen Raum: Das Info-Center.Von den 14 Gebäuden der Insel sind sieben begehbar. Befindet man sich in einem Gebäude, kann man sich nicht frei bewegen, allerdings ist es möglich, durch Pfeile am linken und rechten Bildschirmrand einen anderen Teil des Raumes zu sehen, es sei denn, es ist nur ein Teil verfügbar. Eine Ausnahme ist hierbei die Pizzeria, in der man sich frei bewegen kann, da sie ein Teil der offenen Welt ist. Folgende Gebäude sind begehbar: *Info-Center *Polizeirevier *Werkstatt *Krankenhaus *Docks *Pizzeria *Boxen-Bereich Gestaltung Es ist möglich, die Insel und ihre Bewohner nach eigenen Vorstellungen zu gestalten, sofern man einen entsprechenden Charakter spielt. Außerdem kann man auch die Tageszeit, sowie die Farbe des Himmels auf der Aussichtsplattform des Info-Centers verändern. Folgende Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten werden geboten. *20 verschiedene Hüte: **Kappe (Schirm nach vorne) **Kappe (Schirm nach hinten) **Polizeikappe **Krankenhaus-Kappe **Docks-Kappe **Werkstatt-Kappe **Boxenbereich-Kappe **Pizza-Kappe (Kann nur von Pepper getragen werden) **Schirmmütze **Kochmütze **Helm mit Visier **Kurze Haare **Lange Haare **Zopf **Glatze **Cowboyhut **Pizza **Katze **Blume **Tasse *Vier verschiedene Möglichkeiten für Peripherie: **Blume **Baum **Lampe **Palme *Acht verschiedene Farben für Beine, Arme und Kopfbedeckungen der Minifiguren: **Schwarz **Grau **Weiß **Blau **Rot **Grün **Gelb **Braun *Fünf verschiedene Farben für Peripherie: **Schwarz **Weiß **Rot **Grün **Gelb Fahrzeugbau thumb|250px|Der Bau des Jet-Skis in den Docks. Rechts ist Ingo NöhrDer Fahrzeugbau ist ein wichtiges Element des Spiels. Man kann ein Fahrzeug bauen, indem man die entsprechende Werkstatt dafür aufsucht. Das Prinzip ist hierbei immer das gleiche: Man muss die vorgebauten Teile an die richtige Stelle ziehen, damit das Fahrzeug gebaut wird, wobei man auch die Farbe und teilweise auch die Aufkleber verändern kann. Um überhaupt an die Teile zu kommen muss man das Regal mithilfe eines Hebels verändern, außerdem kann man mit einem weiteren Hebel das Fahrzeug drehen. In jeder Werkstatt gibt es außerdem ein Dreieck, mit dem man den Aufbau abbrechen kann. (Dies bekommt man auch von Ingo Nöhr erklärt.) Folgende Fahrzeuge können gebaut werden: *Hubschrauber (Polizeirevier) *Strand-Buggy (Werkstatt) *Jet-Ski (Docks) *Rennwagen (Boxen-Bereich) Gestaltung der Fahrzeuge Beinahe jedes Teil eines Fahrzeug lässt sich in schwarz, blau, rot, grün, gelb oder weiß einfärben. Außerdem gibt es je nach Fahrzeug noch spezielle Aufkleber, so kann man auf den Rennwagen beispielsweise Zielnummern "kleben". Musik thumb|250px|Das erste Lied der Jukebox Die Musik des Spiels wechselt stets, wenn man eine "Musik-Zone" der Insel verlässt. Folgende "Musik-Zonen" gibt es: *Info-Center *Polizeirevier *Gefängnis *Strand *Pizzeria, Postamt und Supermarkt *Werkstatt *Krankenhaus *Boxen-Bereich *Rennstrecke *Bank und Wohngebiet *Wohngebiet (Je nach dem, welchen Eingang man wählt) *Höhle Wenn man in ein Fahrzeug einsteigt wechselt die Musik außerdem zum Ursprungsort des Fahrzeugs, steigt man also auf das Fahrrad hört man die Info-Center Musik oder die Werkstatt-Musik, wenn man ins Auto einsteigt. Außerdem gibt es noch die Jukebox, in der man weitere Lieder abspielen kann. Systemvoraussetzungen Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel hat folgende Mindestsystemvorraussetzungen: *Betriebssystem: Microsoft Windows 95/ 98/ XP *Prozessor: Intel-Pentium (120 Megahertz) *Arbeitsspeicher: 16 Megabyte Ram *4x CD-Rom Laufwerk *20 Megabyte Festplattenkapazität *SVGA Grafikkarte *Soundkarte *Maus *OPTIONAL: Tastatur Kritik Das Spiel bekam überwiegend positive Kritik, insbesondere aufgrund der simplen, kinderfreundlichen Bedienung und dem Sandbox-Ähnlichem Gameplay, was die eindeutige Verbundenheit zu LEGO zeigt. Preise Das Spiel wurde unter anderem als "Family Game of the year" ausgezeichnet und erhielt überdies viele weitere Preise. Startproblem Um das Startproblem besser beheben zu lassen, dann kann man nur noch in folgende Schritte beachten: # Versuche das Spiel ohne dem Kompatibilitätsmodus zu installieren. # Dann finde die Dateien Isle.exe, LegoIsle.exe und Config.exe und führe danach im Kompatibilitätsmodus auf Windows XP (Service Pack 2) aus. # Dann lade die d3drm.dll herunter. # Dann versuche die d3drm.dll entweder in der Installationsverzeichnis oder im Ordner C:/Windows/System32 zu ergänzen. # Dann öffne die Datei Config.exe und suche nach Advanced und klicke danach auf Ramp Emulation und klicke dann auf OK an. # Wenn's dann besser klappen sollte, dann kann das Spiel besser ausgeführt werden. Sonstiges * Startet man das Spiel, ohne vorher die Disk einzulegen, erscheint ein kurzer Clip, in dem der Infomaniac den Spieler darauf hinweißt, die CD wieder ins Laufwerk einzulegen. Allerdings ist es möglich, dies zu umgehen, indem man die fehlenden Scripte von der CD ins Installationsverzeichnis mitinstalliert und sie nicht während des Spiels von der CD kopiert. Das nimmt allerdings auch viel mehr Festplattenkapazität in Anspruch. * In der Intro-Sequenz unterscheidet sich die Insel sehr von der im Spiel. Beispielsweise verläuft die Rennstrecke dort nicht unterirdisch, und auch der Park ist viel kleiner als im Spiel. Nachfolger Am 20. Juni 2001 erschien der Nachfolger LEGO Insel 2: Der Steinbrecher kehrt zurück. Quellen *Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel *Handbuch von Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel Kategorie:PC Kategorie:Action-Adventure